fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Grayza
|magic1=Ice-Make (Static) |character2= Erza Scarlet |kanji2= エルザ・スカーレット |romaji2=Eruza Sukāretto |alias2= Titania |age2= 19 (X791) |status2= Active |affiliation2= |magic2= Requip: The Knight |imagegallery=Grayza/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} Grayza (Gray x Erza) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail Mage, Gray Fullbuster and Fairy Tail S-Class Mage, Erza Scarlet. About Gray and Erza Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Gray's mark on his chest and cross-like scar on his lower abdomen Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of the guild Fairy Tail who employs Requip Magic, 'The Knight', which allows her to rapidly change her armor and weapons. Her beauty and power is widely known throughout Fiore, such that she is called the Fairy Queen, 'Titania'. Within the Guild, Erza is somewhat known as the Guild's disciplinarian as she often berates and scolds the Guild members whom she considers as troublemakers. She is also feared by Natsu and Gray, who are only capable of behaving when she is around. This, coupled with her tragic past, makes her socially awkward within the Guild. However, as time goes by, she begins to loosen up and is shown to be more at ease with everyone and is more interactive, even taking part in the Guild brawls herself. Erza wearing armor is considered symbolic in the series, as it portrays that she continuously hides her true self within her armor due to the traumas in her life. However, she manages to overcome her insecurities during the fight in the Tower of Heaven against Ikaruga, and has since managed to truly be herself. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using Ur's unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Erza's History Erza grew up in Rosemary Village, the same place where Kagura and Simon lived as children. When Rosemary Village was attacked by a Zeref-following cult, Erza managed to save Kagura from capture by hiding her inside a crate, but got caught herself as a result. She was enslaved by the cult and forced to build the, a structure developed for the purpose of resurrecting the Dark Mage, Zeref. She was imprisoned together with several other slaves, most of them were children. Among these children were Jellal Fernandes, Shô, Simon, Wally Buchanan, and Millianna. While they were asking each other for their names, she said that her name was just "Erza", so Jellal decided to give her the surname "Scarlet" after her scarlet hair so they would never forget it. Despite the harsh conditions of her enslavement and labor, Erza became close friends with the other children. She also formed a strong bond with Rob, an elderly Mage from the Fairy Tail Guild, who taught her about Magic and his guild. One day in X776, Shô came up with a plan for the eleven-year-old Erza and all their friends to escape from the tower. They were unfortunately caught by the guards, who decided to send the escape's mastermind to the tower's disciplinary chamber, while the rest would be deprived of food for three days. Seeing how fearful Shô was, Erza prepared to take the blame herself, but Jellal announced himself as the mastermind instead. However, the guards reasoned that Erza was the one responsible and sent her to the disciplinary chamber, where she was tortured to the brink of death and lost her right eye. Jellal rescued her, but was captured soon after. Finally fed up with their torment, Erza staged a revolt against their captors so they could escape and save Jellal. The revolt appeared to be successful at its inception until the tower's Mages arrived to repress the slaves, causing most of the other slaves to retreat. During the attack, Erza watched in horror as her friend Simon's lower jaw was blasted off by a Magical attack, while Rob sacrificed himself to defend Erza from another Mage's attack. In her rage, Erza's latent Magical Power was activated for the first time, and she used it to turn all of the discarded weapons and tools around her against the guards, finishing the revolt. As the other slaves boarded ships meant to ensure their freedom, she reunited with Jellal, but discovered that he had changed; the kind and compassionate boy she knew him to be was suddenly twisted and violent, using Magic to slaughter the defenseless guards around them. Jellal had been possessed by what he claimed to be the spirit of Zeref, and decided that the only way for them to attain true freedom was to complete the Tower of Heaven and revive Zeref. Erza refused to help him, prompting Jellal to cast her out of the tower by herself, only letting her live because she helped take care of all the guards who would have opposed him. Before letting her escape, Jellal told Erza to keep the Tower of Heaven a secret from the government, as well as to never return to the tower, threatening to destroy the tower and kill everyone in it, including their friends, if she disobeyed. After washing up on the shores of Fiore, Erza made her way to and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. She habitually began to wear armor and acted distant from the other members. After Gray, who tried picking fights with the reclusive Erza, saw her crying by herself and questioned why, she began to open up to her guild-mates more. Around this time, Fairy Tail's master Makarov brought Erza to see Porlyusica, who gave her an artificial eye to replace the one she lost. With her eye healed Erza shed tears of joy, which only came out of her real, left eye, though Erza didn't mind as she said she had already shed half of her tears. As the years passed, Erza became more and more strict until she could be called the guild's disciplinarian. She took responsibility for breaking up fights between Gray and Natsu. At the same time, however, she was driven to constantly fight and bicker with fellow member Mirajane, which eventually ended after Mirajane greatly mellowed out in the wake of her younger sister Lisanna's apparent death in X782. In the year X780, Erza passed Fairy Tail's annually held S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, becoming the youngest member of the guild to do so at fifteen years of age. Relationship Erza and Gray have known each other for many years, ever since Erza joined Fairy Tail. Their relationship is similar to the one between Erza and Natsu: Gray is shown to be afraid of the S-Class Mage to a degree, with a mere scolding from her being enough for him and Natsu to stop any argument or skirmish they might be having. In spite of this, the two of them get along very well, being part of the same team, as well as great friends, which, in their childhood, were close enough to bath together alongside Natsu. Unlike Natsu, the more level-headed Gray isn't so prone to pick a fight with Erza, not seeing her as a rival. Initially, a young Gray approached Erza boldly, nagging her for always wearing armor and subsequently attacking her, only to be defeated by the girl. Having subsequently met her crying alone away from the guild, and realizing that her armor acted as an "emotional protection" of sort for the slave girl who had been abandoned, Gray befriended her, developing the conviction that Erza needs to be in Fairy Tail, with her comrades, in order to give up her armor and not cry. During the events of Galuna Island, when Erza wanted her teammates to return to the guild in spite of their mission still going, Gray stated that he was disappointed by her, not backing off even before her sword, and insisting on finishing their task; something which eventually convinced Erza to help them out. Just like Natsu, he was genuinely concerned for Erza's well-being when the latter was to be used as a sacrifice for Zeref's resurrection in the Tower of Heaven, assaulting and angrily defeating Fukuro, who was standing on his way. Gray and Erza belong to the same team and are really close friends. When Erza joined Fairy Tail, she mostly kept to herself, ignoring those who tried and conversed with her. Gray tried to talk to her but she told him to not worry about her and insults his stripping habit, embarrassing and angering him. Because of this, Gray challenges her multiple times but always loses, angering him even more as he states that he can't accept her as his comrade. However, he later accepts her when he saw her crying, promising to himself that she needs to belong to Fairy Tail in order for her not to cry. Over the years, Erza somehow played the role of an older sister to Gray. However, Gray developed a fear for her to the point that he would pretend to go along with Natsu whenever she's around, both of them afraid that she would beat them up. Despite this, Gray deeply cares for Erza as shown when he comforted her when she lost hope during their battle with Phantom Lord and when he went to rescue her when she was kidnapped and taken to the Tower of Heaven despite her telling them to leave. Gray also believes in her strength as seen when he refused to believe that she would be defeated by her former friends. Synopsis Macao Arc Daybreak Arc Phantom Lord Arc Oración Seis Arc Daphne Arc Edolas Arc Tenrou Island Arc X791 Arc Key of the Starry Sky Arc Grand Magic Games Arc Category:Grayza Category:Fanon Category:Needs Help